


Purple Lucky Amulets

by witchspellbook



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: Anal Sex, Canon-Typical Violence, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Mutual Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-12 22:09:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21233354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/witchspellbook/pseuds/witchspellbook
Summary: Zheng Xi never thought that he'd love this so much. The heat, the noises, the taste. Fuck, that he'd love him so much.This is the very first fic I post in this website and I'm not very familiar with the formating, im still adjusting.





	Purple Lucky Amulets

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this a good while ago, so long ago i did not know they were like 15...

Zheng Xi never thought that he'd love this so much. The heat, the noises, the taste. Fuck, that he'd love him so much.

The day that he had gotten over himself and had grabbed that dumb friend of his and plastered a kiss on his stupid mouth had been one of the best days of his -although still short - life. Jian Yi'd had cried for over two hours after that. It had started as screams and shouts because he couldn't fucking believe it, how could he be so cruel and try to play with him like this, after knowing about him and how he felt and how everything was still a big fucking mess. He'd had to restrict him from punching him but when Jian Yi had finally calmed down in his tight hug and had ended crying quietly, happy and blushing with a stupid smile on his stupid face all dirty with tear streams, and Zheng Xi had wanted to kiss the tears away. Instead he had let go of the boy and had sit awkwardly by his side and asked Jian Yi if what now? Were they dating or boyfriends or some shit like that? And he knew that he was being dumb and kinda insensitive but Jian Yi had laughed and jumped on top of him and had looked at him with a big fucking smile and shy eyes like he still couldn't believe what had happened and Zheng Xi couldn't stand it but they ended up making out on the couch of Zheng Xi's living-room, feeling the hard lines if the other body and Jian Yi was so easy to move around because the boy didn't want to mess this up and break this frail bubble of happiness so his mother had caught him pinning Jian Yi to the couch with the boy's legs wrapped around his waist, five minutes from start to tear each other clothes, and that had been the story of how he had came out to his mother and the story of the first boyfriend -or girlfriend he didn't even knew - that he had brought home. That's ok, son. I knew that you both were more than just friends, his mother had said and he almost has died of embarrassment.

That had been months ago, and everything had been so weird. They were still the same but now he knew what the looks that Jian Yi gave him meant, they still bicker over petty things and Zheng Xi still was a violent bastard, but now they made up and it had begun with awkward and stiff apologies, shy touches and guarded kisses because it's still weird, you know? I do want you but you're still a dude, it's fucking weird.

But the first time they had had sex it had been on his bed, his mom had forgotten they were together and it was too late for Jian Yi to go home and his sister knew nothing about them so they had gotten to bed because Yi had refused to use the mattress and it had started as teasing because his feet were cold and Jian Yi squawked so nice when he touched him with them. They had muffled their laughs with kisses and soon enough their pajama pants were down and their shirts were somewhere lost and they couldn't help feeling each other up and Jian Yi was soft and hard all over his lean figure and his pale skin smelled like his soap and tasted like sweat and bloomed so pretty in purple with his hard kisses and felt hot and heavy in his hand and they had to keep quiet to not wake up anyone but Jian Yi's moans drove him insane and when he had climbed on top of him and grabbed them both in his hand the boy has arched on his bed, scratched his back hard, moaned loud like he was dying and had came all over himself. That'd be it to Zheng Xi that had kissed him to stop his cry and came on the boy's belly helping the mess of come and sweat. They had cleaned themselves up with a dirty sock and gone back to bed a giggling mess. They had woken up the next morning wrapped around each other and Zheng Xi had kicked Jian Yi off of the bed out of sheer embarrassment.

That night felt to Zheng Xi like a thousand years ago and yesterday at the same time now in Jian Yi's empty bedroom in his empty flat where every sound the boy under him made could be heard because there was no one else to listen to them. And fuck everything, he lived for this, for having Yi writhing and panting under him, calling his name, feeling his heat surround him, being so deep inside of the other boy he'd feel like they were one and wow that was sappy as fuck but the desperate way Jian Yi clung to him like he still can't believe it, the way he let himself be manhandled like he'd let Xi do anything to him woke things inside of him and maybe he has always been a sadist because he can’t help to leave dark bruises on his lover's hips and bite marks on his neck but maybe Jian Yi has always been a masochist as well because how come someone could be with a violent motherfucker like himself. But Jian Yi whispers in his hear that he loves him and the only thing that Xi can do about it is just kiss him hard, and push and pull and one day he is gonna break him. He is going to break this dumb boy that is stupid enough to love him, this wonderfully stupid boy that had been through so much and still has found in himself to be able to love and Zheng Xi loves him so much and he is not sure that he knows it, so he buries himself deeper hoping that if he fucks him stupid he'll realize, because he doesn't want to say it but Zheng Xi'll do it, every second of every day if it means that he can make this boy happy, that he can protect him even though he knows he can't protect him from everything. But Zheng Xi'll still try.

In the meantime, he'll keep biting lucky amulets in his skin. He'll keep kissing him on every lonely corner and keep slapping him whenever he sits on top of one of his videogames and he'll drag him to sit instead on his lap where his dumb ass can't hurt itself.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you have enjoy it. if the formating is all wrong i would welcome if someone wereto help me ;___;   
also, if you feel like im missing a tag please let me know.


End file.
